


A Final Farewell

by skywalkerscalamity



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: a world between worlds (swr), ahsoka uses the world between worlds, just in my ahsoka feels, references to the clone wars, return of the jedi setting, why is star wars full of sadness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19223710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkerscalamity/pseuds/skywalkerscalamity
Summary: “She thought about her master, whom she could no longer sense, and the other Jedi, whose absence was like an open airlock in her lungs. With, determination, she shut it. She stopped looking for Anakin through the connection they shared.” - AHSOKA by E.K. JohnstonAhsoka witnesses the ending of Return of the Jedi.





	A Final Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> i was rereading the Ahsoka novel for quotes to make gifs for and instead this happened. as per usual, im in my "crying over Ahsoka surviving past Endor" feels.

She could see it all happening right in front of her. Though not really. How many times before had she gone through the portal to prevent something bad from happening or to help those in need? And yet here she stood, frozen, watching as the ship burned.

This was the end. And as much as she wanted to cross over and help the man she credited as a major influence on her survival, she knew that it was not her destiny. 

She had felt it when he returned, the sun coming out from behind the clouds that had been concealing it. Anakin Skywalker had returned to the light. Their force bond came to life briefly, and all she could do was watch as her former Master slowly died—soaking in the rays of sunlight before they disappeared again.

 _At least he isn’t alone_ , she thought. There was a man with him—blond haired, dressed entirely in black, and carrying a lightsaber—yet she knew he wasn’t a threat. She could feel the enormous love between the two. Whoever he was—Snips had her suspicions—he was destined to be there at the end.

Not wanting to intrude on their final moments, she moved toward a different portal. She could feel the connection break once more, and all that remained was the color grey.  
The new portal displayed a funeral pyre. Ahsoka stepped through determining that the Force would have warned her if it wasn’t her time, as it previously had done so. Standing before the remains of the man who had helped shape her into the person she was, Ahsoka could do nothing but stare, depending on her staff to keep her standing.

She placed a hand on the pyre and allowed herself a moment to think about the man who was memorialized there. 

She thought of their introduction and her determination to prove she was worthy to be his apprentice.

She thought of the first time he had entrusted her to lead her own group of men on the battlefield and comforted her when she had lost most of them to war. And the many times he never gave up searching for her when she had been kidnapped or trapped during a mission—knowing that she could not possibly die, not on his life. 

She thought of the heartbreak she had given him when she chose to leave the life at his side and walked away from their home. And the bitter sweetness of their reunion when he returned her lightsabers, specially modified by himself, and ran off to save the chancellor—unbeknownst to both that would be their final moments together as Snips and Skyguy.

A deep inhale. _One. Two. Three_.

And a slow exhale. _Four. Five. Six_.

 _Until we meet again_ , she thought. _May you be one with the Force and may the Force be with me, always_.

Ahsoka straightened her spine, turned around, and stepped back into the portal. The Empire may have ended, but the work had just begun and everyone had a role to play in what would supersede it.


End file.
